1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses having a first pair of glasses interlocked with a second pair of glasses. Specifically, an outer or upper pair of glasses is removably attachable to an inner or lower pair of glasses using inter-locking hooks with magnetic members. The lower pair consists of temples, rims, lenses, nose pads, a bridge and a pair of magnets located near and behind the right and left intersections between the frame and ear pieces. The upper pair consists of rims, lenses, a bridge and inter-locking hooks for engaging the frame of the lower pair. The ends of the inter-locking hooks contain magnets corresponding with with the magnets of the lower pair frame. The combination of the inter-locking hooks and the magnets provide stability and safety by holding the upper and lower pairs tightly together when they are assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two types of glasses; one to correct impaired vision such as near sightedness or farsightedness, and the other to protect the eyes from the sun's rays. The latter case is sunglasses with coloured lenses shielding the sun's rays.
Nowadays, people wear glasses for non-functional purposes, for example, as an accessory to change user's style and image. It is common to wear a pair of glasses because no useful device has been available for people wear both types of glasses at one time. While some users wear a single pair of glasses that both corrects vision and provides protection from the su, i.e., prescription sunglasses, a second pair of corrective glasses is also necessary when the person goes indoors or out of the sun. Thus, the need for a single pair of glasses to fill both needs is not solved.
Double-layered glasses having one pair attached to another have been known in the art. A typical such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker. In Meeker, a spectacle frame includes a magnetic material secured to the peripheral portion for attachment of an auxiliary lens rim cover to the frame. The lens rim cover also includes a magnetic strip for engaging the magnetic material of the spectacle frame.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler, which comprises first magnetic members secured to the temporal portions of the frames and second magnetic members secured to the corresponding temporal portions of the auxiliary lenses.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao discloses arms having magnetic elements extended rearward from the auxiliary lens for extending over and for engaging with corresponding magnetic elements in the upper portion of the primary spectacle frame.
In these examples of eyeglasses, the auxiliary lenses are simply attached to the frame by magnetic materials and, except for Chao, have no supporting members for preventing the auxiliary lenses from moving downward relative to the frames and may be easily disengaged from the frames when the users engage in mild physical activity. Chao adds arms for limiting slippage in the downward direction, but is not helpful in preventing slippage in other directions, such as vertically or laterally, when the user engages in strenuous physical activity. The auxiliary lenses can still be easily dislodged through vibration or being bumped. Also, when the magnetic force weakens, the auxiliary pair tends to easily disengage.
In these cases, it is difficult for users to play active sports or engage in similar activities with the glasses on because the auxiliary glasses tend to become easily detached by minor shaking, motion or collision. Particularly, when the magnetic forces of the magnetic pieces wear out or weaken, the auxiliary glasses are detached too easily. Thus, with these existing double-layered glasses, safety and comfort cannot be assured.
The present invention has arisen to obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spectacle frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a double pair of glasses, acting as a single pair, that functions to correct vision and protect against the sun's rays. It is also an object of this invention to provide a structure which holds the auxiliary glasses tightly by means of inter-locking hooks and magnets for easy removal and change, so that users can enjoy various kinds of activities ands sports comfortably and safely.